For instance, Japanese patent Laid-open publication No. 53 (1987)-120017 discloses such a type of electromagnetic actuator in which an armature and a stator, each in the flat plate form, are arranged in the face-to face relation. A plurality of endless coils are disposed on the face of the stator facing the armature, and currents are passed through the adjacent coils in the opposite direction, thereby to form an efficient magnetic circuit which is operable at a high speed. In aforesaid plurality of coils are fixedly received in grooves formed in the stator.
With reference to such an electromagnetic actuator, however, when resin is poured in the coil-containing grooves for fixation of the coils therein, as is conventionally done, there is a problem that since such grooves are independently provided, separate pouring of the resin therein is troublesome and time-consuming.